


Dry Thy Tears

by JaneDoe876



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hal comforts the woman he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Thy Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together in Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448364) by [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily). 



> I'm going through a bit of a slump at the moment, promise though that I will be posting my other two Tomki fics when I can and the Thorki that I'm working on. This is just a little one shot ficlet that came to me and I really wanted to see how I would work with Prince Hal, it's inspired by Together in Arms by EzmEmily, also would like to point out that I haven't seen The Hollow Crown I will be buying it for my b-day however so I do hope I got Hal down right. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I'm also gifting this to EzmEmily. Hope you enjoy it.

There were tears in my eyes, it had not been easy for me as of late. I did not hear the door to my chambers open, my mind was elsewhere.

"Darling pray; what has gotten thy spirits in this rut?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned and saw Hal stand before me.

I wiped my tears as best I could, not a word slipped from my lips. He sat next to me on my bed, our hands touched as he pulled me closer to his side.

"My Prince, sadness has befallen upon me, t'was brought by many a thing" I managed to say. Which was true, I had been very sad because of many things, too many things. The most frustrating was that, I could not comfort myself.

He held me in his arms and laid me on my bed. "Sweet nightingale, how may I unburden your heart from these sorrows of which you speak?" he asked softly. "You are already doing thus, my Harry, my Hal" I said through teary eyes.

"Dry thy tears my love, let sleep wrap thee in it's comforting embrace, and may no sorrows come to thee" he whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love thee" I whispered softly letting sleeping take over. "I love thee very much, sleep sweet nightingale" he said tenderly as I slept in his arms.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
